


These Scars Will Never Fade

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker visit the lower levels of Coruscant and run into some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Scars Will Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on stuff in the Obi-Wan & Anakin comic. You should check out the comic if you haven't already. It's amazing!

Chancellor Palpatine couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement when Anakin Skywalker walked into his office. The boy was practically glowing with excitement at the opportunity to spend time with him. 

It had been a few years since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had brought the child back with them from Tatooine. His training was going remarkably well. Palpatine often visited the Jedi Temple and stood with the masters, silently observing Anakin’s progress. He never failed to marvel at Anakin’s fluid movements as he effortlessly sparred with fellow padawans, the glowing blade of his lightsaber gracefully arching through the air. The other students looked on in awe as Anakin jumped up high, twisting around before landing lightly on his feet. 

“Outstanding apprentice you have there, Master Kenobi,” Palpatine said, his expressionless eyes never leaving Anakin. 

“Thank you, Chancellor. He’s very skilled, if not a bit overemotional at times.” Obi-Wan replied. 

Palpatine smiled. 

And now, Anakin stood in front of him, wide blue eyes filled with admiration as Palpatine stood up and put on a heavy, dark cloak. 

“I can’t believe Master Obi-Wan let me come with you!” Anakin said. 

“It took some convincing, but we both decided that it’ll be a good opportunity for you to study the lower levels. And a much-needed break from your hard training.” 

“Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine! Let’s go. I can’t wait to see---“ 

“Hold on. Before we depart, I must warn you not to use your abilities at any time, no matter what happens. Exposing your powers in these particular parts of the planet is very dangerous.”

Anakin nodded gravely, a brief flash of nervousness on his face. 

***

The duo walked side by side, their cowls obscuring their faces as they plodded through a maze of crowded, grungy streets in the dark underbelly of Coruscant. The passerby, mostly aliens, looked very browbeaten. A few stared in their direction, growling lowly. Anakin pressed himself closer to Palpatine and grabbed his hand when a cart full of chained humans wheeled past them. 

Palpatine felt a tinge of disgust at the child’s weakness and gently pulled his hand away. “Sadly, trafficking of sentient creatures is rampant. Most are forced to work grueling jobs in illegal factories.” 

“Why don’t the Jedi free them?” Anakin asked, trying to remain calm. 

“It’s not that simple, especially with the incompetent senate,” Palpatine said in exasperation. “Many of these poor slaves are separated from their families…mothers torn away from children. Some even die.” 

They turned up a quieter road. Palpatine could feel Anakin’s distress and confusion. He knew the sight of the slaves had torn off an emotional scab, leaving him vulnerable. He relished in the padawan’s stormy thoughts and decided to push a little further. 

“You must miss your own mother, Anakin.” 

Anakin looked up at Palpatine, his brow furrowed. “Every day,” he muttered. “But, why are we here, sir?” He was eager to change the subject. 

They rounded a corner and walked down an even more dismal street than the last. The ground was slick with oil and sludge and a suffocating, foul scent hung in the air. 

“I visit these areas every week,” Palpatine said softly. “I’ve never told anyone this before, but I’m weary. So, so weary. The endless conflicts, the corrupt senate…. some days, I want to step down as Chancellor and return to Naboo.” 

Anakin gasped. “But, you can’t give up!” 

“Indeed. When I traverse these roads, I remember the people who desperately need my help. I see the broken, forgotten souls who the Republic has abandoned. And this is only a small portion of the misery in the galaxy. That’s why I can never step down. I must fight for a better future!” 

“Me, too,” Anakin said.

Palpatine wrapped an arm around him. “Thank you for accompanying me today. You’ve always been a great source of comfort, Anakin. You’re like a son to me.” 

They walked in silence for a moment before a large Devaronian strolled past them, dragging a large, chained Twi’lek behind him. Palpatine could feel Anakin’s anger, white hot and intense. 

“Another lazy underworlder with a servant. One wonders why you can’t do your own work!” Palpatine goaded.

The Devaronian turned, eyes blazing. “You’d better keep moving. My sweatshops bring in more credits than you could ever dream of.”

Palpatine’s laugh seemed to anger the Devaronian even more. The hulking alien flung the Twi’lek aside, marched up to Palpatine and grabbed him by the arm. Anakin reached for his lightsaber, but Palpatine shook his head. 

“I said keep moving!” 

“Not unless you free that poor man.” 

The Devaronian growled and roughly jerked Palpatine’s arm at an unnatural angle. A sickening snap split the air and a searing but pleasant pain coursed through Palpatine. He gritted his teeth, his other hand twitching, eager to let loose death. It would’ve been so easy…but he had other plans. 

“No! Don’t hurt him!” Anakin shouted. 

“What are you going to do about it, boy?” the Devaronian snarled. 

He pulled out a long knife, preparing to plunge it into Palpatine’s stomach, but Anakin ignited his lightsaber and slashed at him with a cry of rage, startled when the alien’s arm fell smoking at his feet. Screeches of agony and fury surrounded him. 

The Devaronian released Palpatine and swung wildly at Anakin, but Anakin sliced him on the leg and he finally retreated, hurriedly limping away and leaving the Twi’lek behind. Anakin quickly cut the slave free before rushing back to Palpatine and helping him to his feet. Palpatine grimaced, caressing his broken arm.

“I thought I said no Jedi powers, my dear boy.” 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t let him hurt you any more.” Anakin said, his eyes filling with tears. He looked down at the severed arm. “I shouldn’t have done that…what will Obi-Wan say?” 

Palpatine reluctantly pulled him into a one-armed hug. “Shh, it’s alright. We won’t tell Obi-Wan. Anger is a natural emotion.” 

“But, it isn’t the Jedi way.”

Palpatine patted Anakin on the head. “Perhaps the Jedi way isn’t meant for everyone. Come. I think we’ve spent enough time here.”


End file.
